


Worst Luck

by Dragonfire13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Desmond didn't die!!!, He just has a black and gold arm now, SHIELD is mentioned, before Avengers: Age of Ultron, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: “What you did out there” her voice was low, cold, and dangerous “it was impressive boy” Doesn’t sound like you’re impressed Desmond thought but stayed silent “but had it been me it would have been done faster.”Based off of:  http://chamiryokuroi.tumblr.com/post/127047062411/at-one-point-desmond-is-captured-by-the-avengers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamiryokuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiryokuroi/gifts).



> Fair warning I have only played half of the first game, like the VERY first part of the second, all the way through the third, unity, and syndicate.
> 
> So sorry if some seems OOC
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: 7/10/17: Fixed some spelling errors

"Ready?" Desmond asked as tugged a white bandanna up over his mouth and nose, a metal clip holding the back of it together, before pulling his white hood up and over his head. Checking to make sure he had his hidden blade, a gun he had snagged from a security guard on the first floor, alongside the guard’s keycard, not to mention the throwing knives that were strapped to his belt. He heard the soft buzz sound as two cameras came up and flew around him in a circle before waiting for him to open the door.

Rolling his shoulders he felt the aching need to _go_ , and wished once more there was a way to just climb up the building, but the only way to do that would be to have Spider-man's powers.  Blinking, his eagle vision crept into view and he searched the stairwell for any blue or red, before nodding and quickly moving into it and starting his way up. “To the 16th floor then.” Desmond hummed, and moved with speed and stealth that not many had now a days.

The job was simple, go in and kill the few Templars that were working in Stark Industries trying to steal plans for old weapons and information that would help the Templars. Desmond was also going to try to steal whatever they had already stolen and get it back to Becca, and Shaun. Sliding the key card down the slot he slowly opened the 16th floor door and slipped in, being careful not to let the door creak or slam. His eyes quickly took in the fifteen blue, and then the six red all in one room.

"Looks like the bad guys aren't expecting us." Shaun hummed.

"You mean me?" Desmond asked as he looked around the floor and three long steel hallways going different ways, each hall had four doors with a keycard needed to get in. Turning to the right Desmond made his way to the red, his keycard up when he was sure no one was around or looking towards the door and slide it through to unlock. The smirk appeared on his face as he decided he enjoyed a sort of easy job like this. "And here we go." Rebecca commented as the two cameras flew in and separated going to the corners of the room.

“Finally back with those coffees Jones?” one asked without looking up. Desmond didn’t say anything as he quickly took in the small office, the six desks, the filing cabinets and the computers. Narrowing his eyes he moved behind the one standing closest to him, back facing Desmond. A quick slip of a hand over a mouth and a stab through the back ended him before he was on the one who talked, blade sliding into neck easily as Desmond said “Coffee runs cancelled.”

The other Templars were on their feet or getting there as they looked at him in panic. “JARVIS!” one yelled as Desmond slashed the throat of his friend, while kicking the other in the stomach and sending him backwards into his chair. The blade slipped through cloth and chest into his heart, while Desmond turned towards the last one. The worry of JARVIS alerting anyone wasn’t there, thanks to the combined minds of Shaun, Rebecca, and the little bits of Clay that lived inside their phones and computers, knocking JARVIS out for up to half an hour. Desmond needed to get his ass out of there, soon though.

Desmond dropped into a crouch and slashed his blade across the Templar's stomach as he tried to punch him in the face. Blood splattered onto the ground while the Templar screamed, until his throat was cut. Desmond watched as the Templar raised a gun and went to fire before screaming in pain as a throwing knife was buried into his hand, a blade went through his neck, then back out. Side stepping the body Desmond went to the computer nearest the window and smiled when he saw that it was still logged in. "What am I looking for?" He asked as one camera the one with 'Clay' written on the side came over to him, the bottom opening to show a flash drive.

"We're not sure, just take as much as you can." Rebecca answered and watched from the other camera this one named 'Ezio'. “Alright Clay do your thing.” Desmond said and watched the small camera move forward, flash drive connecting to the computer, and Clay’s face appearing as he starts searching through. Desmond starts to check all the pockets of the dead guys, opening pockets to grab phones and putting them inside his bag.

Ezio did a slow circle around the room, looking at cabinets, while also watching Desmond and Clay’s backs. “Got it!” Clay called before letting out a whistle and saying “They were getting some deep shit from Stark. Looks like Stark never got around to completely getting rid of his weapons papers, and a _lot_ of old SHIELD/HYDRA weapons are on here to.” Clay started downloading everything to his small camera body before saying “I’m surprised they managed to get all this shit though, JARVIS must be really busy if he didn’t notice this.”

“ _Or_ the Templars have found a way to go around the AI.” Shaun muttered, “We found a way, it only makes sense that they would to.” Shaun pointed out with disgust.

“Yeah, but _you_ have me.” Clay pointed out “and I was once very much _alive_.”

“If you want to get technical your still alive.” Desmond pointed out as he dropped the last phone into his backpack. “Just data alive, kinda like Juno, but less evil.”

“Guys, you need to hurry up. JARVIS is going to come back online soon, which means not only with an angry AI be after you, but also security, and the Avengers to.” Rebecca said as she cut into the conversation.

“Good thing, I’m done then.” Clay stated and backed out of the computer, and safely back into the camera, before flying to Desmond’s side. Nodding Desmond checked for anyone with his Eagle Vision, before dodging out and making his way back to the stairs. “Move Desmond, he's about to come back on!” Rebecca yelled and Desmond jumped onto the railing using it to slide down flight after flight, all he needs is to get to the door and then out the front.

“JARVIS is back.” Shaun whispered through the comms, and Desmond froze in front of the door ready for an angry AI, but none came.

“Uhh, guys are you sure his back?” Desmond asked as he pulled the door open and followed the two cameras out.

“Yeah, the timer went off and-” **_BANG_ **. Everyone went dead silent at the gunshot and a few screams of terror went off. “What was that?” Shaun asked while Rebecca moved Ezio away to go look. Desmond and Clay followed before Desmond was quickly backing up and going back into the staircase while cursing “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck,” Desmond hissed as Ezio moved closer allowing Rebecca and Shaun to get a better look at the 12 gun men.”The Avengers can handle this right?” Desmond asked Clay who for a camera and data gave an amazing deadpan look.

“There’s 12 gun men, I think they want revenge against the Avengers and are willing to kill everyone in the lobby Desmond.” Rebecca told him.

“Bloody hell, why do they think that is going to get back at them?” Shaun asked, just before another gunshot went off.

“...Desmond they just killed a security guard, while demanding for the Avengers.” Rebecca whispered.

“Alright here’s what we’re going to do.” Demond decided. “Clay, you go back to the van, you have to much important information that we _need_. It’s best to keep you safe, while me and Ezio go and take out the bad guys. Let’s just hope I can get us out of there before the Avengers come home.”

Moving he hide into a corner as one of the man walked passed him and shot forward. Wrapping a hand around mouth, while sinking the blade in, he held the body close and dumped it into the shadows before moving on. He did the same to one more that he found in the hall before sending Ezio into the main lobby and watched as the little camera went up to get a better view, while Clay flew out a hole in the glass. “It looks like the last ten are all in the lobby, they’re keeping the employees and security guards that are still alive” Desmond decides to ignore the bitterness in her voice “in the corner, not anywhere close to being to sneak them away.”

Flickering into Eagle vision Desmond watched in silence before whispering “Safest way to get the innocents out is to kill the group right?”

“Yep. Have fun.” Rebecca answered.

“We’ll be sitting nice and safe in the van with Clay.” Shaun told him. Desmond choose to ignore him, as he opened a pocket in his bag and brought out a handful of smoke bombs, taking two out, he left the last in his pockets and grabbed his gun with his free hand. Swallowing he stared straight before waiting until the red was turned away from him and rushing out. He fired two shots, both heads shots before the others reacted and saw him. Shouting filled the air as he throw the smoke bombs and black smoke filled the air.

He was behind three of them moments later slicing into their throats and landed on the next one as the smoke started to disappear allowing the others to see him. He stabbed down before rolling off onto his back then feet and charged to the closest man. He ducked down twisting as the man fired, his hidden blade going up and stabbing into the arm, before he was behind and stabbed the man’s back three times, then making sure to cut the back of his neck deeply.

“Shot him!” The leader screamed as Desmond dove under the receptionist desk while gunshots fired and screaming from the hostages started. “Shit.” Desmond cursed before starting to crawl away from the desk then getting to his knees being careful to stay low as they stopped and started to re-ammo. He stood and charge towards the desk, on top of it and using it to give him a higher height to jump onto one.

Desmond hooked his fingers into the man’s shirt and used him as a shield as the last two fired before pushing back and tossing the guy into one, dodging the bullets by going into a baseball slide then jumping up and stabbing straight into the man’s neck. Grabbing the fallen gun, he twisted and fired. Shooting the last man in the face, before dropping the gun and watching as Ezio quickly flew to him. Silence stayed for a few seconds before cheers and claps filled the air, then stopped as AC/DC filled the tower.

“Only I have this kind of luck.” Desmond muttered as he watched Iron Man land not ten feet away, arms up and ready to fire. “Look buddy we can do this the easy way or the fun way.” Tony stated while Desmond watched him, then looked around him and knew what it looked like. The fact that they would find a group of employees murdered didn’t help things either. Ezio gave a quite whirl from the corner before quickly flying out of the broken glass back to the van were Clay, Shaun, and Rebecca sat.

Raising his hands slowly Desmond sank to one knee then the other. “Easy way it is then.” Desmond heard Tony say while starting to wonder just why the universe hated him so much.

* * *

 _Shaun is never going to shut up about this._ Was Desmond’s first thought as he gently tugged on the metal cuffs and already figured out how to get his ass out of them. He had the worst luck in the entire world, and the fact that a ‘god’ had led an alien invasion on the planet, there were like two different secret orders trying to take over the world (HYDRA and the Templers), Earth had some shitty luck in and of itself. Only this would happen to him though, the one day he had decided to break into Avenger’s Tower to go after a few Templers, was when a group of mercenaries would attack. There was irony somewhere in there, but at the moment he didn’t care.

Desmond shifted in his chair, missing the feel of his hidden blade, alongside other weapons that he kept on himself. He searched the room with Eagle vision, and regular but finally decided that the only way out of was either _through_ the ceiling, or out the door. The fact that there was red _everywhere_ on the floor with no blue, and barely any room to actually get out, meant this was going to be tricker then he thought. He also needed a way to trick the cameras in the room alongside JARVIS.

 _Are they trying to intimidate me?_ Desmond wondered before rolling his shoulders and slouching back into the chair. _It’s really not working_ Desmond decided _Stark has_ **_nothing_ ** _on Abestergo._ He watched in silence as two red’s came closer and stopped outside the door, before the door finally opened. Blinking Desmond’s eyes turned normal once more and he watched as a red haired woman walked in.

Desmond didn’t even look at her face as his body tensed ready for a fight. He knew her by body language alone, he had remembered after waking up in that horrible Temple with a burned arm, that was just a large mess of black and gold scaring now, and read all her files that had been dumped onto the internet. Desmond hadn’t known that pieces of data could drool, but Clay proved they could with how many times he had woken Desmond up just to talk about her.

 _Clay’s gonna be jealous_ Desmond thought as he watched her drop a thin folder in front of her, but stayed silent already knowing that it would be empty. Everything that even mentioned Desmond Miles had been erased, he didn’t exist on paper, or computer. Watching her Clay’s voice pops into his head loudly saying “ _Desmond! Desmond! She’s like Winter Soldier, and Master Assassin’s level dude. I mean we can_ **_probably_ ** _still beat her, but look at her_!”

Desmond shook the thoughts away with a roll of his head, making it look casual enough that he probably isn’t losing his mind anymore then he already was. They stared at each other in silence as she stood on the other side of the table, not even looking towards the other chair. She doesn’t introduce herself, she can tell he already knows her, but she doesn’t know him and Desmond will make sure it stays that way.

Finally after a few tense minutes that Desmond was being too think she was going to attack, she began. “What you did out there” her voice was low, cold, and dangerous “it was impressive boy” _Doesn’t sound like you’re impressed_ Desmond thought but stayed silent “but had it been me it would have been done faster.” Desmond was use to disappointing people when they first met, though nowadays it was easier just to beat the crap out of them, or just not care.

* * *

 _Give nothing away_ Desmond thought as he listened to her talk with only half an ear, the other part of his brain was going through old memories of prison breaks and they really weren’t that useful. Connor had gotten help getting out, Haytham never went to jail, Ezio’s jail memories were a warm meal, then climbing out a window and doing a leap of faith, and Desmond was pretty sure that anyone who had ever tried to put Altair in jail just ended up dead while he walked away. _I thought SHIELD was like a skeleton that was missing most of its bones._ Demond thought but soaked up everything she said like a sponge just encase it became useful in the future.

Desmond could tell that Black Widow or Natasha if he remembered right was starting to get tired, while he still felt ready to go for a fight, the fact that he was use to staying on edge at all times, and pushing his body to fight at all hours, probably helped. It took him a moment to notice it, but Desmond knew his escape was ready and waiting. The thing in question was a small black dot on the otherwise white ceiling. That black dot stayed for a few more seconds before disappearing back up into a metal body that was about the size of a hand, but with six metal sharp legs, and a laser cutter built into its body.

 _Connor and Haytham_ Desmond thought, and already knew that the two escape artist cameras were working on cutting through the ceiling, bit by bit. Shaun and Rebecca were back at HQ controlling them, and being careful about it. To fast and it would fall now and give them up, to slow and he may not make it out before they transported him to another place.

Finally he watched as Natasha seemed to understand that he wasn’t going to say anything, and wasn’t going to give anything to her. She took the file that was showing the pictures of all the people he had killed and went to the door. He watched from the corner of his eye as she turned the knob and had it barely open before making a noise in the back of his throat and watches as she tenses while saying “You would have been faster, but it would have been messier.” Both knew it was true, but neither said so in words as she closed the door to the room.

Standing Desmond slipped out of the cuffs and moved up onto the camera, trusting that it had already been taken care of and pushed on the ceiling. It budged and went up when he lifted before grabbing and pulling himself in. Two hand sized spider-like cameras stood in front of him, the names _Haytham and Connor_ painted on their backs. “Backpack.” Desmond said before following as Rebecca and Shaun led the way.

It wouldn’t be until hours later when a SHIELD agent brought Desmond food, found a hole in the ceiling and Desmond gone. His backpack, the phones he stole, and the data they had on him would be gone too. He would once again become a ghost.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had people asking for this and here it is! I am not sure if I actually want to make a sequel just yet or if ever!

Desmond slips into the warehouse, hideout on silent feet and can't help, but feel as if it's a villain hideout. Everyone knows villains always get warehouse hideouts after all. "Do we know what Abstergo wanted with Stark Industries?" Desmond asked while dropping the large bag of takeout on a table. Pulling his hood down, he starts opening bags, looking for which one was Rebecca's. Said woman's head popped out from behind a computer, a grin on her face as she saw the food and accepted her own takeout before saying "Well it wasn't weapons like we first thought." Opening and checking the insides of her chinese food she continued "They wouldn't have been able to get them out of the computers they were using. They wouldn't be able to get them out of the CEO Pepper Potts' computer either. If I had ten years I doubt I could find them. Tony's hidden them so far in his data, that no but him and his AI will ever be able to find them."

"So, we basically have nothing on what Abstergo wanted, but we  _do_ have a lot of stolen data, that won't get us on Stark's happy list." Desmond asked as he passed Shaun his takeout.

"Most of the stuff is about Howard Stark, and SHIELD." Rebecca pointed out.

"Why would they care about Howard, and SHIELD? I mean the Templars have got to have spies in that place already, and it's not like they have a lot of secrets now a days."

"Howard was one of the main scientists who helped create Captain America, alongside SHIELD, created hundreds of weapons and technology that can still be used today." Shaun pointed out. "Just think what Abstergo could do with Howard  _and_ Tony's memories." Shaun hummed. "The man who built SHIELD, and his son who created an AI powerful enough to break into any company that he wants it to, and is able to drag out all of their secrets. Lets not also forget that he knows all the Avengers, their strengths, weakness, families."

"Why can't Abstergo just want to kidnap me again?" Desmond asked "It would make things easier."

"When have are lives every been  _easy_." Rebecca commented.

"What are we going to do?" Desmond finally asked.

"Well it's not like we can just kidnap Stark."

"...Why don't we though?" Desmond asked slowly.

"Yes, let's just steal one of the most famous billionaires in the world, who is  _also_ a famous superhero, with the Avengers behind him and whatever is left of SHIELD." Shaun hissed sarcastically. 

"You make it sound easy when you say it like that." Rebecca hummed while starting to bring up everything they know on Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Also like I made a kind of Epilogue but it kinda paves the way into a second story, that I'm not sure I want to write, but if anyone really wants to see it I'll post it.


End file.
